Living in Chaos
by annieapple24
Summary: Nico realizes why his life sucks so bad, and why he keeps seeing a rainbow colored glittery man at all the difficult points in his life. Can the son of Eris help Nico find true love and end the suckiness or will he just make it worse? Eris is the goddess of chaos and strife after all. I swear it's gonna be good. Changed to M rating for language and more in the future
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my original idea for this was Nico and a female OC, but then I read HoH, and after my screaming fangirl moment I simply switched my characters gender. So my plan is to post the first few chapters of this story along with a few other (not PJO) stories and see which ones people like. The ones with a good reaction will be continued and the others possibly finished, deleted, or put up for adoption.

And now without further ado, I present to you: "Living in Chaos"!

* * *

Nico di Angelo was pissed.

He stormed away from the demigods grouped on the beach of the lake towards the shadows. He needed to get away.

He couldn't believe Jason would tell Annabeth his secret. How could he? Jason promised he would never tell, and he told the second worst possible person to tell. Thank the gods he didn't tell Percy. Nico would never be able to speak to him again. Or any of them.

He bit his lips to make the stinging in his eyes go away. The forest was close, but he could sense the footsteps following him were closer.

"Just leave me alone." Nico groaned as he turned to confront his pursuer.

He gasped when he saw the one and only mortal son of the sea god striding towards him. How could his luck be any worse?

"Nico, what's wrong? Why are you leaving?" Percy asked him.

_Maybe they haven't told him yet. Maybe he's just worried. _Nico inwardly scoffed. _Why would Percy Jackson ever worry about me_?

"Don't worry about it Percy. Just leave it alone," Nico said darkly.

The lighter haired teen tilted his head like a dog.

"Honestly Nico, I just want to help," he said, raising his hands in an attempt to show his innocence.

Nico sighed. "Well you can't Percy. You never have and you never will. So go sit on the beach and cuddle up with your girlfriend so you can ooh and aah over Leo and Nyssa's amazing fireworks."

Percy shook his head and reached out to touch Nico's shoulder, which he immediately recoiled from.

"Look, if you need anything at all, you know where to find me," Percy smiled and turned back to return to the beach.

Nico bit his lips again as he watched the only person he ever loved walk away from him yet again without turning back.

Apparently his brain didn't think this was enough pain, because he continued to watch as Percy did exactly what Nico told him to. He saw Percy's strong arms wrapped around Annabeth who was cuddled between Percy's legs with her head resting on his shoulder. They stared up into the sky in anticipation. Just before Nico was finally able to turn away, he saw Percy lean in to kiss her forehead.

In the forest, Nico was much more at home. The shadows wrapped around him, cocooning him in their freezing embrace. He wasn't quite sure where to go yet, so he wandered along the edge of the trees. The few monsters he saw ignored him, as usual.

Nico sighed again and swallowed the remaining tears he refused to allow to fall.

He did wish Jason had chosen a different night to betray him. Nico loved the camp's annual fireworks. Something about the bright flashes chasing away the shadows always made him forget his troubles.

But of course Jason just had to tell Annabeth tonight. And Annabeth just had to come running up to where he sat ready for the fireworks and reassure him that she didn't hate him. Of course that was even worse than if Annabeth had gotten angry and yelled at him. Even she knew there was no chance in the world of the two boys ever being together.

Nico followed the tree line until he could see the bright flashes reflecting against the trees again. He emerged from the forest on the other side of camp to see fireworks flashing across the sky. The campers were still there, but they were only small dots in the distance. He knew if he looked too long he would be able to identify each dot, so he steadfastly focused on the pretty lights.

A few moments passed before Nico noticed the presence behind him. One hand slowly drifted to the handle of his sword before he swung around to confront…

"You!" he shouted in surprise.

* * *

A/n: I actually had a really tough time coming up with a title for this. Believe it or not, this is my first non-Dramione fic. All of my Dramiones are titled after Avril Lavigne songs, so what song was I supposed to use for this? I finally named it after this song by The Offspring. Not as well known, but hopefully some people will get it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" Nico shouted in surprise.

He unsheathed his sword and raised it, ready to fend off an attack.

"Oh put that thing down boy, I won't hurt you unless you piss me off."

The man had a cool, smooth voice. His short black hair was raised into spikes and dyed in many colors. He wore a green shirt that was ripped enough it looked like it had been slashed by a monster with talons over a neon pink mesh. His bright blue pants were just as torn, but nothing but skin was underneath, making the ADHD part of Nico's brain wonder if he was wearing underwear. The man looked like he had bathed in glitter.

The only people who ever dared call Nico "boy" were gods, so Nico lowered his sword, but did not put it away.

"I...I've seen you before," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure you have seen me many times Nico di Angelo, but that's my mother's fault, not mine I assure you," the man loudly whispered back, obviously making fun of him.

"Mother?"

"Oh you know, Eris. The goddess of chaos, strife, discord. Basically the reason why you're life sucks."

"Eris," Nico murmured. "I've only heard of her having two children: Dysnomia and Ate. Who are you?"

Nico watched fascinated as the man's pink lips stretched into a smile, showing his white teeth. His almond shaped eyes stretched, but Nico was able to see the uncommonly bright green eyes hiding beneath thick eyelashes.

He looked about Nico's age, but his voice sounded much more mature. He had a darker complexion, but it was impossible to tell his ethnicity. He might be Asian or Indian, maybe Hispanic, or also possibly just really tan. His voice didn't give it away either, as his accent seemed so unique, Nico couldn't place it. Maybe a mix between a Midwestern American, British, French, Spanish, and Chinese. How that was possible, Nico had no idea.

Nico was so intent on studying the man's features that he almost didn't hear him speak.

"There's no reason for you to know me. I'm just a mortal demigod, like you."

"What?"

As far as Nico knew, the minor gods and goddesses like Eris, personifications of mortal concepts, like Thanatos personifying death, didn't have mortal children.

"I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's really complicated. Even more so than the children of Athena," the man shrugged. "For example my father, his entire family really, has been fighting with the Hatfields for Zeus only knows how long. I was literally born from my dad's insane case of strife and chaos."

"Hatfields…" Nico thought the name sounded familiar. "The Hatfields and McCoys. _The _Hatfields and McCoys. You're a McCoy?"

The man bowed.

"My name is Damen McCoy. So are you satisfied? Do you understand?"

"No," Nico shook his head. "I really don't"

"Well, maybe I can explain it to you next time we see each other. I'm sure that will be very soon." Damen said softly, almost like a purr.

Damen bowed again, before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

Nico was left staring at the rock the man had been sitting on trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

He looked up to see the finale of the firework display. He thought about how much Bianca loved the fireworks at the lotus casino.

He was about to sit down to lose himself in his thoughts before jumping back up.

He finally realized where he had seen the man before. Right after Percy had told him about Bianca's death and he had to fight the urge to send Percy down after those skeletons. He had ran away and after running though the trees for awhile, he had seen a man dressed in rainbows walking through the forest a few dozen yards away. He had been too upset to think about it and must've forgotten.

Nico had seen him again after Percy saved him at Geryon's ranch, feeding one of Apollo's cows. He could actually remember seeing the man many times after events that made him feel confused about his feelings.

And now, after Jason told his biggest secret and Nico was terrified that Annabeth would tell Percy, Damen had introduced himself. And promised to see him again soon.

_Well fuck._

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of Damen, my first OC?! Btw, to all those I'm sure are wondering, yes this guy is pretty much based on my idea of Magnus Bane. Except he's not magic, not Asian, and not a billion years old. But hopefully still crazy and sexy and awesome :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Nico showered and dressed in a daze. Instead of leaving, Nico wandered around the forest until all the other campers had went to sleep and returned to his own cabin.

He had tossed and turned for hours, unable to get the sparkly, rainbow man out of head. Damen seemed to be his own personal ghost, representing all the worst moments in his life. But there was something so attractive-.

Nico stopped that thought before it could go any further. There was nothing attractive about the man.

Before he could question his own thoughts, he stormed out of his cabin, slamming the door behind him. He smirked at the two little girls who had jumped at the loud sound, and headed off to breakfast, praying to all the gods he could think of (except Eris) that he would get through the day.

He sat alone at his table, picking at the fruit that had appeared in front of him. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to make sure Annabeth hadn't told Percy anything.

As he bit a grape in half, he saw the cockiest blond demigod on the face of the planet stride up to the pavilion and settle himself at Zeus's table. Apparently the Romans that visited to see the fireworks had stayed overnight. _Lovely._

Nico resisted the urge to throw a grape at the blond, or better yet a watermelon. While he was thinking of all the items he would love to throw at the son of Jupiter's head, someone walked up behind him.

Unfortunately, Nico knew exactly who it would be.

"Nico, you stayed!" Percy said with a smile in his voice.

Nico turned to see Percy standing behind him, his arm wrapped around a nervous looking Annabeth.

"Yeah, I couldn't really think of anywhere else to go." Nico hated the fact that that was true.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You're still going to be on our team for capture the flag right?" Percy said.

Nico nodded, more interested in the blond girl's expression. She seemed to be avoiding Nico's eyes, which didn't make sense because she seemed way too happy with him last night on the beach. Was it just because Percy was there?

"Well, Annabeth told me what happened last night. Want me to beat Jason up for you?"

Nico's insides turned to ice. He looked back to the man who spoke of learning Nico's huge secret so casually. In the corner of his vision, he saw Annabeth hang her head. He realized why she had looked so nervous.

"She told you…" Nico whispered.

He saw Annabeth look back up at him, trying to tell him something with her eyes, but he couldn't tell what.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. I'm just not sure why you told Jason of all people. You could've told me. I wouldn't have judged you for being gay. It's not like I judged Travis when he told me he was gay. Maybe you should talk to him. He would probably understand and could maybe help."

Nico knew Percy was out of comforting words when he started to ramble. He was trying to ignore how much he liked that Percy was trying to make him feel better. There was no reason to feel better though.

"Yeah but Percy it's different because-"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted him. "Go beat up Jason, I'll talk to Nico."

Percy gave her a confused look, obviously trying to figure out what he said wrong, but eventually turned and headed toward the first table.

Nico turned back to Annabeth and looked at her questioningly.

"Nico, I didn't tell him everything. He asked me if I knew why you left, and I hate lying to him. I just said Jason told me you were gay not that-"

"Thanks." Nico said, wishing people would stop calling him gay. He knew he was, but he only knew it as a derogatory term. Gay people were bad. A man married a woman and they had a family.

"I'm sorry Nico. Just try to remember how far people have come since you were born. Somewhere between 13-15% of mortals are openly gay. That doesn't even cover those-"

"Look Annabeth, I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I'm much better at handling this by myself. I've gotten used to it."

Annabeth turned away to watch Percy jokingly punch Jason in the arm and attempting to look stern. Then she turned back to him.

"One last thing, then I'll leave you. I don't think it's healthy to suffer in silence. Percy actually had a good idea, you talking to Travis. It's better to have someone who understands."

"I went through the deepest pits of Tartarus by myself, I think I'll be okay."

Annabeth sighed before leaving to break up the mock fight Jason and Percy had started.

Nico knew he wouldn't talk to Travis. He didn't know him very well and it would be akward. But he wondered if Damen might.

_Rainbows+Glitter=Probably knows a thing or two about being gay._ Nico thought.

* * *

A/N: Teehee that last part makes me happy. Well this is all I'm posting for now. And truthfully its all I've written so far. But please tell me if you think its a good start to an okay story. Or if you would even read it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So far I am very happy with this story_ *knocks on wood*_ So I am going to do my best to continue it. Though I would love some feedback on my OC idea, because the character was conceived as a group effort of some of my coworkers one boring night at work, and I am very proud of our result. Well, all that matters is that you enjoy :)

* * *

Nico couldn't believe how quickly word could spread at camp. He knew it wasn't just his imagination; not one person walked by him without staring at him. He was so used to the crowds bending around him to avoid him, but all the eyes leering at him made him uncomfortable.

He was walking toward the arena, hoping to find someone to spar with. He was hoping to find Jason so he could knock him out or give him another scar.

Okay, maybe that was a little too far, but Nico could still feel the anger he felt towards the blond coursing through him.

As he entered the arena, he saw that it was empty and sighed. Maybe he could just hack up a few straw dummies.

Nico went to the closest dummy and was about to start hacking away.

"Nico!"

Nico groaned. Damen was right, his life was sucky.

"What can I do for you, Travis?" Nico said in a sarcastically polite voice before slicing the dummy's head off in one slash of his sword.

He turned to face the man so he could speak.

Travis looked slightly uncomfortable, but cleared his throat and stepped toward Nico.

"So, Annabeth told me I should come talk to you. She told me about what happened and said I should try to help." Travis said.

"Yeah, I gathered all that already." Nico spun and sliced the left arm off of the dummy.

"I know you don't want to talk about this to a complete stranger, so I'm not going to make you talk. I'll tell you my story. Because sometimes it helps knowing that someone has gone through what you're going through."

Nico sighed and lowered his sword.

"How could your story possibly make me feel better?" Nico said, attempting to conceal the anger bubbling inside him.

"Just sit down and listen. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

Nico couldn't argue with that logic, so he sighed and returned his sword to its dark sheath.

"Fine, but make it fast." Nico sighed as he sat as far away from the son of the god of thieves as possible without being rude. _Not that I care if I'm rude or not. _

"Okay. So I guess I should start by saying: I didn't know I was gay until I got to camp and met... someone. He was totally straight, but I idolized him. I thought I was in love."

Travis looked down at his hands, wringing them together. Nico started to feel even more uncomfortable.

"I couldn't even tell Connor, because I was terrified he would think it was disgusting. Or worse, that I was disgusting. So I pined away in silence. When I found out Luke betrayed us-"

"Luke! You were in love with Luke?" Nico cringed at how incredulous he sounded. But was it really any worse than his own love?

"No. I wasn't in love, but I thought I was. I didn't know what love was. After I found out... Connor started to notice how different I acted. He knew it was more than the shock of his betrayal. He asked me if I was gay and I couldn't lie to him. But he was just happy I finally told him. I mean he still teases me, but that just means I tease him for being straight."

Travis chuckled, making the corner of Nico's lips twitch.

"No one here is going to judge you for being gay. And certainly no one will judge you on your taste in men. Actually, I'm pretty sure half the straight guys here would totally f-"

"Travis!" Nico shouted, shocked.

"What? Its true. He's an attractive guy."

"Yeah, he's the freakin most powerful demigod to ever exist! He killed titans and giants and not even-"

Nico stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of a sword clattering to the ground.

"Hello?" Travis called.

No one answered, so Nico grabbed his sword again and snuck to the edge of the bleachers.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he peeked around the corner and saw the retreating form of Percy Jackson.

"Oh shit," Travis muttered behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT LOOK DOWN UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THIS WARNING. NICO HAS QUITE A MOUTH IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**WARNING:** Lots of F bombs because poor Nico is stressing out. There now no one can get mad at me for the very first line :)

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Nico repeated this new mantra over and over.

"Dude, language. There are kids around. It'll be okay. He probably didn't hear anything." Travis attempted to console the younger boy.

"You're kidding, right? Oh gods, what the hell do I do?" Nico was starting panic.

"You should probably talk to him."

"No." Nico said flatly.

"Look, you have until after dinner to think of what you will say. You won't see him until it's time for capture the flag."

Nico looked at his feet.

"Yeah, you're right. I can do this. It's been long enough, he should know."

Travis nodded, and they left the arena.

* * *

Nico paced in his cabin, shaking from head to toe. He had skipped dinner, not having an appetite anyway.

"So, Percy, I don't know how much you heard, but...

"Well, I know you heard me talking to Travis and yes...

"Percy I'm in love with you..."

Nico spun and punched the dark wall of his cabin.

"Fuck!"

He cradled his hand, cursing again. _Why is this so difficult? I thought this only happened to people in movies._

He glanced at his clock. It was time to go.

Nico checked to make sure he had his sword, and left his cabin.

He followed the streams of campers on their way to the forest. He tried to remember which cabins had the flags, but he didn't pay enough attention. When he played he usually just covered Percy and Annabeth's backs.

The closer he came to the group of demigods adjusting their armor, the more he was regretting his decision.

Nico looked around and saw Annabeth helping one of her sisters tighten a strap on her armor.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" He asked her, trying to hide his nervousness.

Annabeth looked up at him, surprised. She nodded and pointed over to where Chiron stood at the edge of the forest talking to Percy.  
Nico thanked her and started walking towards the two.

"Nico."

He sighed and turned back to the blond.

"What are you doing?" She asked lightly.

"Probably just fucking my life." Nico responded and headed towards certain doom.

As Nico approached, the two seemed to be done talking and Percy walked toward him.

"Nico!" Percy greeted the raven-haired boy. "You ready?"

"Not quite yet. I wanted to talk to you real quick. I know you heard Travis and me talking."

Percy looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. But I thought I should tell you-"

"Yeah it is fine, Nico. I said I wouldn't judge you and I don't. You like Jason, and I certainly won't make fun of you or anything."

"Wait, what?"

"Nico, you know I heard you."

"Yeah, but I don't like Jason. Ew."

"But... then, who do you like?"

Nico gave him a dark look.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that." Percy repented.

Nico realized they had almost walked back to the rest of the group. Suddenly, he didn't want to be anywhere near them. He wanted to run away.

"It's you," he muttered.

Then he ran.

* * *

A/N: So that's our stopping point for tonight, but tell me what you think. Hopefully, more soon, but I won't make any promises of regularity. I know better than to do that.


End file.
